kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Dobbs
Nicholas "Nick" Ryan Dobbs (born on December 22, 1997 in Pennsylvania) is a former competitive dancer who trained and competed with the Abby Lee Dance Company. He appeared in several episodes of Dance Moms. In 2014 he briefly quit dancing; but he returned the following year and graduated an alum of the ALDC. Nick is currently a junior at Slippery Rock University in Pennsylvania. Dances Solos Duets Cold Water - unknown genre (with Auriel Welty) - 2008 * 1st overall junior duet/trio - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania I Don't Feel It Anymore - contemporary (with Auriel Welty) * unknown scoring - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * Platinum Award - Hollywood Vibe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall teen duet/trio - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall teen duet/trio - West Coast Dance Explosion in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3rd overall teen duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3rd Overall Nexstar Senior Duet/Trios - Nexstar Talent Competition in Akron, Ohio You Still Hurt Me - contemporary (with Auriel Welty) * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall teen duet/trio - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall teen duet/trio - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Groups Piano Man - tap (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, John Fiumara, Katie Genre, Maddie Genre, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Nina Linhart, Katherine Narasimhan, Brandon Pent, Brittany Pent, Stephanie Pittman, Hope Roberts, Elizabeth Rohm, Ryleigh Vertes, and Auriel Welty) - 2012 * 1st overall teen line - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall teen extended line - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Twilight - lyrical (with Brooke Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2012 * 1st overall power 9-11 small group - Starpower Talent Competition in Lancaster, Pennsylvania Man of La Mancha - acrobatic (with Elissa Berardi, Nia Frazier, Nina Linhart, Malena Maust, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, Elizabeth Rohm, Brandon Pent, Kendall Vertes, Auriel Welty, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2013 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania The American Dream - lyrical (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Nina Linhart, Chloe Lukasiak, Malena Maust, Katherine Narasimhan, Brandon Pent, Hope Roberts, Elizabeth Rohm, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, Eve Vinkler, Auriel Welty, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2013 * 2nd overall preteen group - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Wish I Didn't - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Nina Linhart, Brandon Pent, Elizabeth Rohm, Ryleigh Vertes, and Auriel Welty) - 2013 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Your Dream Will Be My Dream - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2013 * 2nd overall advanced junior group, 2nd overall junior division - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall junior group - Xpression Talent Competition in Bernardsville, New Jersey * 4th overall high score junior group - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania I Forget Where We Were - lyrical (with Payton Ackerman, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, and Keara Sweeney) Never Gonna Change - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Ryan Nogy, Hope Roberts, Ian Schmoke, and Keara Sweeney) - 2015 Dance Titles * Master Dance of Pennsylvania 2006 * Regional Petite Mr. StarQuest 2007 for "Iris" * Regional Junior Mr. StarQuest 2008 for "Ladies Choice" * Junior Mr. Dance of Pennsylvania 2010 * Regional WCDE Elite Teen Dancer 2011 * Regional JUMP Teen Male VIP 2012 * Regional NUVO Teen Male Breakout Artist 2012 * Regional WCDE Elite Teen Dancer 2012 * Regional NYCDA Teen Male Outstanding Dancer 2013 * Regional JUMP Senior Male VIP 2015 Runner-Up Titles * 1st runner up for Regional Junior Mr. Starpower 2007 * Runner up for Regional NYCDA Junior Outstanding Dancer 2008 * 1st runner up for Regional Junior Mr. Starpower 2008 * Runner up for Regional JUMP Teen Male VIP 2013 * Runner up for Regional NUVO Teen Male Breakout Artist 2013 * 1st runner up for National Senior Mr. Sheer Talent 2015 Gallery Videos File:Nick Dobbs and Auriel Welty - You Still Hurt Me File:Nick Dobbs and Auriel Welty - I Don't Feel It Anymore External Links *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) Category:Dancers Category:Boy Dancers Category:Male Grown-Ups Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:ALDC alumni